A Long Journey With A Small Package
by Always Hopeful
Summary: Complete! Sarah is pregnant and Jareth is excited. But evil forces are brewing and someone is out to get Sarah and her unborn baby. Only, no one can find her. Can Sarah and Jareth outwit this wicked force? Sequel to Where Have You Been All My Life?
1. Great News

Disclaimer: I own nothing but little Sarah.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Where Have You Been All My Life? Please read and review, or I shall send you to the bog of eternal stench. Just kidding.  
  
Sarah looked deep into Jareth's eyes. She loved how they contrasted in color; one blue eye and one green. She melted every time she looked into them. She felt so happy that she had married him and that they had been able to keep the romance going, even after five whole years. Today was particularly special because it was their fifth anniversary, and she had an announcement for him.  
  
"Jareth," she whispered. "I want to tell you something."  
  
"What is it, my darling?" asked Jareth. He loved Sarah's soft voice. He hardly ever wanted to sleep because he was afraid to wake up and find that all of this had been just a dream.  
  
"Jareth," smiled Sarah. "I'm pregnant." Jareth stood there, shocked.  
  
"Oh my gosh," he said. A wide grin spread on his lips. "Is that true?"  
  
"Yes," smiled Sarah. "It's true. We are going to have a baby." Jareth hugged his beloved wife, tears of happiness rolling down his face.  
  
"When did you find out?" he asked.  
  
"Just this morning," replied Sarah, stepping back. "I found out and wanted to just burst it out, but knew that I should have waited until tonight. We are going to have a baby." Both Jareth and Sarah cried with excitement.  
  
"This is the greatest thing I could have asked for an anniversary present," Jareth exclaimed. "Oh Sarah, you have made me so happy."  
  
"And you have made me happy," smiled Sarah. "I am glad that you are glad."  
  
"I promise, Sarah, I will be the best father ever."  
  
"I know you will," smiled Sarah. She kissed Jareth hard on the lips. "I know that this is the beginning of a new life for us." 


	2. A Great Disappointment

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Stella.  
  
"How are you this morning, Sarah?" asked Jareth as he saw his wife come into the dining area for breakfast. It had been a week since she had given Jareth the good news, and he had been catering to her every need, annoying her at times.  
  
"Not as bad as I was yesterday," she replied. "But I still have morning sickness, which I completely despise." She rubbed her stomach, wishing that she could just have her period and get it over with.  
  
"Sit down, my darling," said Jareth, pulling out her seat and helping her into it. Sarah laughed. "What's funny?" asked Jareth, once again sitting down.  
  
"You," replied Sarah. "Ever since the news of the baby, you haven't allowed me to do one thing for myself. I don't know why, but I just find that sort of funny."  
  
"Well," frowned Jareth. "I just want you to be careful. After all, you are caring for two now. Everything you do affects that baby as well." Sarah smiled.  
  
"So, what are you planning for today?" asked Sarah, picking at her blueberry muffin.  
  
"I need to visit a nearby kingdom and finish a treaty there, and then the rest of my evening, or what will be left of it, by the time I get back, will be entirely up to you." Jareth looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Sounds good," laughed Sarah. "Have a nice day." She kissed him on the lips and stood, going back to the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Jareth flew down and landed right in front of his castle door. He felt confused when he saw all the lights off and no one coming to the door. He opened it slowly, his cape in one hand, a present for Sarah in the other hand. He gasped when he saw what lay on the floor before him.  
  
Everywhere, things had been knocked over and things were broken. There were also rocks everywhere, indicating that Ludo had come and tried to help with whatever had happened. And undoubtedly, wherever Ludo was, Sir Didymus and Hoggle were not too far behind. It must have been important for all three of them to have come up to the castle unless asked specifically by Jareth or Sarah.  
  
"Oh no," he thought. "Sarah!" He ran into every room, calling for her. But she was nowhere to be found. He finally ran out into the back garden. He knew that that was her special place to go, when she wanted quiet time or "alone time", as she called it. He took two steps into it when he found Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus, sitting down, and crying.  
  
"What is it?" he cried out. "Where is she? Where is Sarah? What has happened here?" The questions came pouring out as he thought of them. "Tell me, Hoggle," he said, touching his shoulder and kneeling down. "You are her best friend. Where is she?"  
  
"She has.been.taken," said Hoggle through broken sobs.  
  
"Taken?" gasped Jareth. "By whom? Who took her?"  
  
"Janet," replied Hoggle in a soft voice. Without another word, Jareth stood and ran into the house. He called for any goblin to meet him in his study. He walked into his study, scribbled something on a piece of paper, and handed it to the goblin maid.  
  
"Take this to my father," he said. "Tell him that it is an emergency. Now, go!" And as the little maid took off, Jareth was immensely pleased that he had made amends with his father. For now, he was going to need his help more than ever. 


	3. The Night Before

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Janet and the plot.  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long. I was delayed for a lack of inspiration.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes slowly. She winced as she remembered the events of the night before.  
  
/Last night/  
  
Sarah was sitting in the library, reading a book on how to knit. She wanted to learn in time to make a blanket for her baby and perhaps some booties. She had the knitting needles poised to begin when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Reluctantly, she set the needles and thread aside for a few minutes so she could see who was at the library door. She opened it and saw a small goblin maid. Behind her, Sarah could see an old beggar woman. She could not see her face, because it was fully hidden by the dark blue cloak in which she wore.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you, madam, but this woman wishes to speak with you," said the small goblin maid, her voice barely audible.  
  
"May I ask what this is in regards to?" asked Sarah. Although she didn't think this lady would harm her, she was always weary about strangers.  
  
"She wouldn't say," replied the maid. "She only says that it is important. She says that it is in regards to the master." Sarah gasped. She feared that Jareth might have been hurt or killed. She didn't know why, but those were the first things that came to mind.  
  
"Sure, come in," whispered Sarah. She backed away from the door so as to allow the old lady to pass into the room. She did, a limp now apparent. It was only then that Sarah had noticed the limp the old lady had. When the door was closed, she turned to the little old lady.  
  
"Young lady," said the mysterious woman. "Jareth needs your help. He is in serious trouble."  
  
"Where is he?" gasped Sarah. "Please tell me. I will do anything."  
  
"Anything?" asked the old woman. Sarah nodded. With that, the cloak came off and there stood a beautiful woman with blond hair that fell into beautiful locks just below her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes stood out a mile away. She was very beautiful. "Then you can rot in the darkest shadows of limbo." And with that, she threw the cloak over Sarah and hit her on the head. That was the last thing she could remember.  
  
/Present/  
  
"Have a nice nap?" asked the woman. Sarah looked up, still a bit groggy from the blow to her head. She looked up and saw the very woman that had hurt her.  
  
"Who-who a-are you?" she asked incoherently.  
  
"My name is Janet," replied the woman. "Feel free to call me your worse nightmare." 


	4. Old Rivalries

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Janet, and Jareth's parents. A/N: I am soooooooooooo sorry I have not updated in a long time. My computer has been on the fritz, so I have not been able to get to the internet in a while. Hope you enjoy. Read and review or I will take forever with the next chapter as well. J/K. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What do you want of me?" asked Sarah. "Whatever it is, you can have it. Just let me go home. I am sure Jareth is worried sick about me."  
"I am sorry, but no," smirked Janet. "I will not let you go until you hear me out." She sat down and faced Sarah. "When I said that Jareth was in trouble, I was telling the truth. And it is up to you to help him. Now, I cannot force you to do as I say. But you will soon find that I can be very persuasive when I set my mind to it."  
"I'm afraid I do not understand what it is that you want from me," frowned Sarah.  
"First, allow me to start from the beginning. You see, Jareth and I go way back. Actually, we go as far back as our childhood. I always had certain feelings for him. But Jareth never expressed such feelings for me. So, one day, I work up the courage to tell him how I feel. And that bastard had the nerve to turn me down. I was able to push it to the back of my mind. That is, up until now. You see, when I found that he had been married, I was hurt and felt betrayed. Then, I reasoned that if it were a respectable fae, then I wouldn't mind so much. I'd be jealous, but wouldn't make a big fuss about it. But never, in my wildest dreams, would I think that his bride was the same pig-headed, two-faced, foolish little girl whom had not one drop of fae blood in her ugly little body. Well, you can imagine how I took it. I didn't strike right away, because I thought it would never last. But then, I discovered that you were expecting a little someone."  
"I cannot believe you are so arrogant in your ways that you can't even see past the end of your own nose," growled Sarah through gritted teeth. "If he has not come to you through the many years that you have known him, do you honestly think kidnapping me would help?" "Because I will die before I see Jareth have a child with a low, self- absorbed, conniving little twit who is out for all she can take." ~*~  
Jareth paced back and forth in his throne room. He repeatedly looked out the window for any sign of his mother and father. And as he paced, he began thinking of Janet. How could she do this to him? He knew why. She was so arrogant and could never live with the fact that he was the one guy she could not have. He was the only one she really wanted. And now, because of something that had happened so long ago, she was willing to kill his only love in order to get revenge. And not only his beloved, but their innocent, unborn child as well.  
"Jareth," came a voice. Jareth looked up to see Herman, his father, walking through the door, followed by Jasmine, his mother.,  
"Oh Father," sighed Jareth. "It's just horrible. Jareth hugged first his father and then his mother. "It's Janet. She has crossed the line. She kidnapped Sarah and is threatening he life, as well as my baby's." His parents gasped.  
"Sarah is pregnant?" asked Herman.  
"Oh honey, I am so glad," smiled Jasmine. "I wish we had time for congratulations, but we must find Sarah first. Because if we don't find her soon, it is likely, knowing Janet, that you will be burying both wife and child." Jareth gulped and began to cry, for he knew that his mother was right. Janet was not a force to reckon with. If he hoped to ever see his true love again, he would have to hurry, for time was against him. He knew it, his parents knew it, and Janet knew it. What could be done for him? 


	5. Malya

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Herman, Jasmine and Janet. Everything else was created and is owned by Jim Henson company, lucky people.  
  
A/N: I am sorry I have not updated for quite a while. It has been really hectic around here.  
  
Sarah looked up to find it was night outside. She was now stuck in a dungeon with no hope of escaping whatsoever. Would she ever get out of this horrible prison? Would Jareth find some way of getting her out of the clutches of this maniac.  
  
She looked down at her stomach. Her morning sickness had already brought up what little food she had been fed. She felt great sorrow for her baby. What if she is kept here for her full term and ended up having the baby here? What if something happened to anger Janet, causing her to be killed as well as her baby?  
  
These were questions Sarah just had to know the answer to before it was too late. The sooner she got out of this horrible prison the sooner she could go home and have her baby with Jareth by her side. The door opened and Sarah looked up to see a maid walk through the door.  
  
"Good afternoon, miss," she said, curtseying, She placed Sarah's food next to her. "How are you today?"  
  
"Horrible," sighed Sarah, looking down. "Thank you for the food. My baby will be much obliged for it."  
  
"And I am sure you are glad for it as well, I'm sure, miss," replied the maid.  
  
"I care not for myself," sighed Sarah. "Just for my child. If it were not for my baby, I would eat not at all, save for the small hope of getting out of this horrible place."  
  
"You're very brave, miss," replied the goblin. "May I sit down?"  
  
"Oh, please do," smiled Sarah. "I could use the company."  
  
"Mind, it will only be for a small while," replied the maid goblin as she sat down next to Sarah. "See, if madam should find me speaking with you, I should be whipped and then out of a job."  
  
"Oh dear," gasped Sarah. "Is she really that cruel?" The maid nodded sadly.  
  
"I fear her greatly, miss," said the maid.  
  
"What is your name?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Malya, miss," she replied. "You see, I was a human once, too. Then I called upon Jareth to take me away from my horrible parents, who also abused me. They cared for me not, so I stayed at his castle the full thirteen hours before turning into a goblin. I stayed in his service, though he offered me my freedom on a number of occasions. Only, I had nowhere to go, and felt I owed him everything for not making me go back to my parents, who never even attempted to run the labyrinth for me. I doubt they even notice I am gone, save the fact that there is one less mouth to feed and there is more room on trains and in cars."  
  
"That is so sad," said Sarah. She was already halfway through her lunch.  
  
"Yes it is, miss," sighed Malya.  
  
"Then how did you come to be under the power of Janet?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Jareth and Janet were best of friends at one point, miss," said Malya.  
  
"So I've heard," replied Sarah.  
  
"When I first heard that a human had defeated the labyrinth, I was excited," said Malya. "That was one for the human race, and I was glad that Jareth hadn't been able to keep another child. If the child had really been unwanted, then the human would have either failed, given into the Goblin Kings offer, or would have not even wanted to get the baby back. But when you defeated the Labyrinth, I knew that that baby boy must have been loved greatly.  
  
"Jareth, of coarse, was very unhappy about the whole thing. He had cared for this woman, you, and couldn't believe that she had defeated the ever changing labyrinth. So when he asked me how I felt about the matter, and I told him what I thought, he grew angry and sent me away to live with Janet. He felt horrible about it, of coarse. And now that he knows of how horrible Janet is, he will undoubtedly try desperately to get us both back."  
  
"How can you be so sure that he will come to get us back?" asked Sarah.  
  
"He may be stubborn, but he is a good man at heart," smiled Malya.  
  
"Malya, I promise that if I get out of here, I will try everything I can to get you out of here." Malya's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"You promise?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I promise," smiled Sarah. Malya hugged her, said good-bye, and then quickly left, fearful she might get caught. 


	6. Distressed

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but the plot and a few of the characters.  
  
A/N: I know I know I know. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so so so sorry about not updating. I want to thank you all for reviewing and finally to say that I have been very busy of lately. Please excuse my absence of mind.  
  
Jareth paced the extent of his throne room. He had not eaten and had hardly slept since he had returned home to find his beloved Sarah missing. His mother sat in a throne next to his, knitting furiously. She looked at her son, worried. She had not seen him act remotely as angry and hurt as the day he told her of Sarah defeating the Labyrinth.  
  
"Son, please come over here and sit awhile," she said, patting the empty throne in the middle. "It's not good to tire yourself out the way you do."  
  
"I shall not rest until I know Sarah is safe and where she belongs," Jareth growled. Though he was dreadfully tired and incredibly hungry and thirsty, he just could not find it in him to stop the worrying. Sarah was, after all, his wife and the one whom he loved more than anything in the world.  
  
"Really, now, Jareth! You have worried your father and I terribly. I know Sarah is strong and will return to us as soon as possible." Jasmine set down her knitting and walked briskly to her son.  
  
"Please, Mother, I must insist that you go to bed," pleaded Jareth. "Father and I can take it from here." Jasmine placed her right hand on his cheek lovingly.  
  
"I'm sure you are right," she smiled. "And I must insist that you mustn't stay up too much longer yourself, lest you die of exhaustion." With that, she left the throne room. Jareth watched her and suddenly felt very old and tired. He waited a few more minutes before retreating to his bedchambers.  
  
Jareth sleepily entered his bedroom and flung himself on his giant bed. It was then and, only then, while in the comforts of his private quarters, that he allowed himself to cry. If he had been wholly aware of Hoggle's presence, he would have restrained himself.  
  
Hoggle, seeing the distress his master was under, went quickly to his bedside to try and comfort the saddened Goblin King.  
  
"There, there, Jareth," he said soothingly. Jareth was too tired and too distressed to yell at him for intruding on his privacy. "I am sure that Sarah will make it home safely."  
  
"How do you know!?" Jareth barked, leaping up from his bed, tears running down his cheeks. "How does my mother know? How does anyone know? For all anyone knows, she could be dead by now, as well as our unborn child!" Then, calming down a bit, he said,  
  
"When I discovered Sarah was pregnant, I thought that I had just been lifted off of my feet. That some magic cloud had descended from Heaven and allowed me the greatest gift in the entire Underground. But then, I find that she is now missing and I have no clue and how I shall get her back. And to top it all off, I find that Janet is behind all this. I am beginning to wish that this child had never entered our lives, so that I might be with my Sarah."  
  
"Now, do you really wish that, sire?" asked Hoggle, an all-knowing smirk on his face. He limped towards Jareth, who looked down at the ground.  
  
"No, I really don't wish that," replied Jareth in a defeated tone.  
  
"I thought not," smiled Hoggle. "I will leave you alone now. Good night, sire." And with that, he limped out of the room, shutting it behind him. Jareth felt his body grow weary once again. Every inch of his body ached and he threw himself onto his bed, this time, falling asleep even before his head hit his pillow. ~*~  
  
Hoggle limped into the garden where two figures stood waiting. One was very big and the other one was very small in size.  
  
"How is he, good Sir Hoggle?" asked Sir Didymus. His "valiant steed" was drinking in a nearby water fountain.  
  
"Not good. Not good at all," sighed Hoggle.  
  
"Jareth sad," droned Ludo.  
  
"Yes, he is," frowned Hoggle. "Well, I suppose there is only one thing left for us to do." Ludo and Sir Didymus nodded. They knew what had to be done and that it was up to them to do it. 


	7. The Dream

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing but the plot and a few of the characters, yadda yadda yadda. Fine print, check the gate, moving on.  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much for the great reviews I have been getting and for lady Anivil for bringing me back to speed with my story. I shall try and not fall behind once again, though I cannot make any promises. Love ya miss ya mean it bye.  
  
Sarah laid her head back in despair. She was too tired, weak and hungry to cry anymore. How was she to get out of here? Would she ever see Jareth again? And what affects would this have on her innocent, unborn child? There were just too many questions that needed to be answered and no one to answer them. She now wished she could find some way of getting word to Jareth that she was okay. She knew he had already begun to miss her.  
  
The only thing that seemed to comfort her in any way was the small amount of time she had each day with the goblin maid, Malya. She would come in once a night, when all was quiet and no one would notice she was missing. Sarah would tell her, in small fragments, all that had happened between her and Jareth. How Herman had forbidden Jareth to ever see her again; about the note that she had found; and she even told Malya about the way Jareth had asked her to marry him.  
  
This seemed to do as much good for Malya as it did for Sarah herself. In fact, they had grown so close in so little time, that they hated when it came time for Malya to leave the cell.  
  
"How I wish I could go back with you and spend time with Jareth," she said, one night. "I would be such a big help to you both. I could take care of the baby when you were tired, miss."  
  
"I'm sure you would," replied Sarah, smiling. Then, her expression turned sad again. "I just wish that I could get home."  
  
"I'm sure Jareth will get us out of here as soon as he is able to, miss," said Malya, hopefully. "He wouldn't just leave you here."  
  
"I certainly do hope you are right," sighed Sarah. "I most certainly do."  
  
~*~  
  
Janet lay in her bed, a deep frown upon her face. She restlessly tossed and turned, for the dream she was having was definitely not a good one.  
  
//Janet's Dream//  
  
Janet was walking through an incredibly difficult labyrinth. One with intricate turns and horrible choices that she needed to make. Every now and again, there were drunken goblins, stupidly waving half full goblets of alcohol around.  
  
Finally, Janet comes to a great opening, one with nothing but blackness beyond it. She waited there for a few moments before a large, shadowy figure floated and halted right in front of her.  
  
"Who goes there?" it drawled.  
  
"'Tis I, the mistress of the castle," Janet replied. The shadowy figure said nothing more, but stepped aside for her to pass.  
  
Janet traveled on for quite some time before she actually realized that she was traveling in total darkness. She had no idea of where she was heading. Then, a voice whispered softly,  
  
"Come with me, Janet." It was Jareth's voice. "Please, come with me." In the dream, Janet smiled and began following the voice.  
  
Janet's body drew wearily up from the bed. She was sleep walking, and following the voice that was inside her head.  
  
Come with me, Janet. I need your help, love.  
  
Janet slipped on her robe and slippers, never once awakening. She walked to her bedroom door, and then hesitated.  
  
Come with me, Janet. Don't ignore me, darling.  
  
She opened the door and somehow managed to get down the hall. In her dream, she was still in total darkness.  
  
You are so close to me, my love.  
  
She smiled and walked wearily down the hall. She was carried all the way until she was in a small room.  
  
Janet looked with newfound sight. She was now able to see, but the sight she saw was horrible. Her beloved Jareth was locked inside a small cell, a tear on his blessed face.  
  
"Please, Janet, open the door for me," he said. Janet frowned at the sight, withdrew some keys, and looked at them.  
  
Janet stood there, in the dark room, keys in hand. She then proceeded to pick on out of the many there and walk towards the door.  
  
That's it, Janet. Just a little further, and I shall be with you always.  
  
Janet came so that the key was within an inch of the key hole. Just a little bit further, and she could unlock it. Then, there was a loud clutter from behind her, and Janet's eyes shot right open. She looked around her to see that she was holding the keys in her hand and was standing right in front of Sarah's cell.  
  
With the new noise, Sarah also shot right up, only to see a dazed and confused Janet standing before her cell.  
  
"What do you want?" she croaked. "Please, don't harm me. I don't want my baby to be harmed."  
  
"Oh, shut up, you sniveling wench," spat Janet. Everything had now come into focus and she understood at what had happened. "I wouldn't take the time of day to waste on you and your pathetic baby." With that, she turned to see the cause of the noise. There, she saw a small goblin maid.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed.  
  
"I-I'm terribly sorry, ma'am," squeaked Malya. "I-I didn't mean it."  
  
"Well, what is this?" laughed Janet, looking down at the tray of goodies. "Well, now I see where all that extra food had gone. Malya, I can't believe this. I honor your wish of becoming my slave, and this is how you repay me? You are to leave here at once and to never return again. Is that quite understood?"  
  
"Y-y-yes ma'am," cried Malya. The tears flowed freely from her eyes as she rushed out of the room.  
  
"Stupid goblin," Janet hissed. Without another word, she was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nooooooo!" cried Hoggle, falling to his knees. "We were so CLOSE!" He banged his fists against the cold stone of the castle floor.  
  
"This is definitely most disturbing," agreed Sir Didymus.  
  
"Ludo sad," sighed Ludo. Then, Hoggle jumped up.  
  
"Fine," he said. "Next time, we are going there ourselves to free Sarah. And no mistakes this time. That is FINAL!" 


	8. Janet Takes Hold

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything except for the plot and any characters that you do not recognize from the original movie. Does anyone really care?  
  
A/N: I am glad that you guys like my story. Even though it is not my best, I am glad and hope that you will continue reading and reviewing and letting me know of any mistakes I might have made.  
  
Jareth stared out into the early morning light as the sun crept slowly over the horizon. He was now deathly pale and cold to the touch. He was now in his owl form and resting on a giant boulder that rested just outside his infamous labyrinth. He looked every now and then at the large stone walls that had once confused a beautiful young girl, in search of her baby brother.  
  
And now, she was gone and in trouble, but with a different baby; a baby that was not even born yet, but meant the world to him.  
  
But, while in the process of all his thoughts, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see something stumbling about, as if harmed somehow. At first, he was wary to approach the creature. But when it collapsed, he swooped down for a closer look.  
  
As he landed, he transformed into his human form again. He lightly turned the creature on its back. After a few moments of concentration, he gasped.  
  
"Malya!" he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus were standing around in a huddle, whispering in a conspirating sort of way, when the door flew open and they jumped apart. There stood their master, looking as shabby as ever, with a little female goblin lying limp in his arms.  
  
"Good Lord, Jareth, what has happened to her?" gasped Hoggle.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," frowned Jareth in a tired tone. "All I know is that she's hurt and she's hurt badly.  
  
"Where was the young maiden?" questioned Sir Didymus.  
  
"I found her wondering helplessly in my labyrinth," replied Jareth as he laid the goblin girl on the bed. He looked at Hoggle. "Don't you remember her?"  
  
Hoggle looked confused for a moment before observing the goblin girl. He scratched his head and then rubbed his chin. Suddenly, his eyes widened.  
  
"Malya?" he asked, looking at Jareth. Jareth nodded.  
  
"Malya, hurt," drawled Ludo.  
  
"Yes, she is badly wounded," sighed Jareth, turning to Malya. "See these markings on her arms? And her leg, see where it was broken? Janet has obviously been treating her terribly."  
  
"But why has she appeared so suddenly inside your labyrinth?" questioned Sir Didymus.  
  
"I don't know," frowned Jareth. "Maybe Janet finally let her go; maybe she ran away. All I know is that she must know something of Sarah's kidnapping. Perhaps, when she feels better, she can help us with any information she has on where my wife is being held." He didn't say another word because he began to choke. What was Janet doing to his pregnant wife? If she was this horrible to her servants, how horrible would she be to Sarah? He just couldn't think of all the possibilities.  
  
~*~  
  
"Calvin!!" roared Janet. She was inside her bedroom, brushing her hair, and calling for her male servant. "Calvin, where are you?" she cried. Just then, the door opened and a small dwarf walked in.  
  
"Terribly sorry, milady," he said quickly, bowing. "I must have dozed off."  
  
"Well, let us see to it that it never happens again, shall we?" snarled Janet. She turned and faced the dwarf as he knelt before her and bowed his head.  
  
"Of coarse, milady," he said, not looking up. "What is it you wish of me, my beautiful lady?"  
  
"Jareth knows I have her," said Janet directly. "There isn't much time. Is the trap ready?"  
  
"Not quite yet, milady, but if you would only give us a few more weeks, then I'm sure that we-,"  
  
"What!" cried Janet, standing up. She kicked Calvin in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. "Weeks? That is not acceptable; not acceptable at all. Now you tell those imbeciles to quicken the pace or I shall be forced to do away with them."  
  
"With all due respect, my lady," said Calvin, "but a trap of this sort is too large to do in a shorter amount of time, especially if you want it to work."  
  
"You dare argue with me, your owner?" cried Janet. "How dare you!" With that, she summoned all the fae magic she had in her and cast Calvin into a cowering stone statue.  
  
"Blundering fool," she growled. "Well, I suppose it is time for me to take matters into my own hands." With that, she rang for another servant, grabbed an already written letter, and handed it to the servant.  
  
"Be sure that Jareth gets this," she commanded to the servant, who bowed and took the letter. "It's time we played like professionals." 


	9. Janet's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Labyrinth or the original characters.  
  
A/N: I am sorry for not updating for a while. But I am now on summer vacation so I will have plenty of time to update, unless, of coarse, my family comes up with wonderful new ways to keep me busy. Thanks for being so patient with me.  
  
Janet paced her bedroom nervously. For someone who is usually very organized, she sure wasn't doing much of a good job in her evil plans. She had almost set her captive free because of some wild dream that someone had put in her head (possibly Jareth, no doubt), and now she had fired and whipped one of Jareths favorite goblin maids. Undoubtedly the little goblin wench would run and tell her former master all that had happened.  
  
Now what was she to do? Jareth would almost assuredly find Janet and punish her in some way. Perhaps she could plea her case. Perhaps she could just place a spell on Jareth, making him fall madly in love with her. Or...  
  
Janet got that all too familiar 'I have an evil plan afoot' smile on her face. She knew just what she would do. She took quickly to her secret chambers, which she had so cleverly hidden deep within the castle. The way you got to the castle was by going to the library, pulling out the book entitled 'Heartbeat', and waited for the bookshelves to open up.  
Once they opened up, you walked down the steps that began at the entrance. At first, you felt comforted by the two walls that surrounded the first few steps. But after about ten steps, the wall to the right disappeared and you were soon left with just the wall on the left and an open space on the right.  
  
The stairs wound around the wall as it transformed into a giant pillar. Janet carried a candle up in the air with her right hand. The stairs seemed to reach down forever until she reached the bottom. She pressed a button that was set on the wall and looked up. A hundred and fifty steps above, she saw the door of the library close. She had to be more careful. She should have closed the trap door when she first entered. Anyone could have seen it open and walked in.  
  
She walked down one of the two narrow passages that lay in front of her. The one on the left actually lead to the outside moat for all those intruders who happened upon her secret and tried to find out where it lead to. The one on the right was where she really had her secret chambers. As she went down the passage, she came upon a giant door that required a six- digit code. This was for all those who, by some chance, the intruders should chose the right hall.  
  
She quietly entered the code and stood back as the door slid open as easily and the library one had. With torch in hand, she headed forth. A few feet in, she felt the wall for a torch hold that she knew was there. When she found it, she set the torch in it. Afterward, she clapped twice and the lights suddenly came on.  
  
"Ah, humans," she smiled. "So useful in technology, but completely useless in ever other way possible." She looked around at her favorite room in the entire castle: her laboratory.  
  
Everywhere one looked, you could see different chemicals being boiled, mixed, and many in beakers or test tubes. There were notebooks upon notebooks filled with all sorts of chemical combinations, deadly potions, and many other things that a chemical lab needs.  
  
Janet walked slowly over to the main lab, which was in the middle of the room. She put on a laboratory coat, some purple gloves, and some goggles. Though she felt totally safe in her own lab, she still had her safety to consider. She pushed this chemical here and that chemical over there until she found just the right one that she needed.  
  
"Ah, here we are," she smiled. "Poison. I'll just slip a little bit of this in that wenches food and before she can blink she'll be on the floor, wriggling in agony. Once she's dead, I'll make it appear as if Malya had planned the entire thing, even the part where she 'pretended' to be whipped by me. She'll be framed, with those other hideous goblins; I think their names are Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Hog-head or something, as her sidekicks. And I'll swoop in to save the day. Poor Jareth will be so distraught with grief that he won't notice that dear old Janet is slowly poisoning his mind. And, after five blissful years of marriage... BAM! I'll kill him and then, I shall have my revenge. I'll have my revenge on him, his darling Sarah, and their subjects. Look out, dark Underground, Janet is here to stay."  
  
Janet emitted a loud, sound-splitting cackle into the dark room. Thus hatched her evil plot to get rid of her nemesis and all those he cherished for the act of betrayal he had done against her heart by marrying that wretched human girl. 


	10. The Note Is Received

Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Labyrinth or its characters. I own the plot and Malya and Janet. That is all.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and your vote of confidence.  
  
Malya stirred slowly and then opened her eyes. She was very scared when she discovered that she lay in a very nice bed with warm blankets and one of the fluffiest pillows she had been on in a long time.  
  
She sat turned her head to her left and saw Jareth and Hoggle smiling at her. In a corner, Sir Didymus, his loyal steed Ambrotious, and Ludo were sleeping soundly and almost peacefully.  
  
"Hello Malya," Jareth smiled. As she sat up, he handed her a cup of hot tea. "It's been so long since we've seen one another."  
  
"Yes, it has been," smiled Malya. Then she winced. "Ouch. These marks on my back are like murder."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Janet has spared nothing to make sure that your discomfort is clear to everyone," sighed Jareth.  
  
"She is an awful fae, sir," said Malya, grasping her mug. It was the first hot thing she had had in who knew how long?  
  
"Listen, Malya," said Jareth. "I know you've been through a lot, and I know you probably just want to go back to sleep. And honestly, I do not blame you. But right now, I need you to tell me everything that you know about my wife, Sarah." Malya's face immediately lit up at the sound of her friends name.  
  
"Yes, I know Sarah," she smiled. "I made friends with her while I was still in Janet's care. She is really nice, sir. Only, I feel very sorry for her and for her baby, sire."  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm sure you are," sighed Janet. He didn't mean to be impatient or even angry with his favorite goblin maid, but he needed to find out what had happened to his wife. "Listen, Malya, what do you know about Janet and her plans with Sarah?"  
  
"I don't really know much of anything, sir," said Malya sorrowfully. "All I know is that she was angry with a human girl because she had married you, sir, and that she said herself that she would do anything to stop this girl from having her baby in the comforts of Jareth's care."  
  
"Blasted wench," grumbled Jareth, shaking his fist. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and another goblin maid entered.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, sire, but this letter has just arrived for you in the mail," she said.  
  
"Okay, bring it here," said Jareth. He took the letter from the maid and then ordered for her to leave once again.  
  
"Well, let me see what I have here," sighed Jareth. He quickly read the one line that it had on it. He crumpled it a bit and prepared himself to rip it in two, but decided better on it. Instead, he called for Sir Didymus, who had just woken up and was rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Sir Jareth?" asked Sir Didymus, taking off his hat and bowing.  
  
"Take this to my mother and father and make sure they read it. Then, tell them to come here and be swift about it." Sir Hoggle bowed, mounted his 'steed', and tore off for another wing of the castle.  
  
"Rest, now, Malya," said Jareth. "You'll need your rest if you want to continue working for me." They smiled at each other and Jareth stood to leave.  
  
"May I ask what was in that note?" asked Malya.  
  
"It said, 'So it begins' and was signed by Janet," said Jareth. "She was always one for dramatics, even in Fae School. She was the head drama queen. Possibly the biggest diva you could find." With that, he exited the room, leaving Malya to roll over and rest all she wanted to. She was glad to know that she was finally far away from that cruel fae that had made her life miserable for the past several years.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Herman and Jasmine rushed into Jareth's throne room.  
  
"Oh, son, we just read the note," said Jasmine dramatically.  
  
"Jasmine, let us men handle this," said Herman sternly.  
  
"If I left everything up to you and Jareth-  
  
"Later, mom and dad," said Jareth. "Right now, we have to figure out where this is going and how far Janet is really taking this. She's not one to give up, you know. If we can figure out where this paper came from, we can at least know in which part of the Underground she is in."  
  
"How is that, dear?" asked Janet.  
  
"Yes, I'm a little curious myself," said Herman.  
  
"Well, you see, there are four different kinds of paper used here in the underground. The North, which is us, uses a harder, more thick kind of paper. The South uses a different kind, as well as the west and the east. So she is in either one of those areas. We just have to figure out where that is exactly."  
  
"We're right behind you, son," said Herman.  
  
"Great," smiled Jareth. "Now let's get started..."


	11. Janet Revises Her Plan

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything dealing with Labyrinth and such characters that you might know to be someone's other than mine.  
  
A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated, but I have been really busy. Don't hurt me!  
  
Janet paced her throne room. Her plan was all laid out before her. Everything was arranged, and now, all she had to do was follow through with them. She stopped and pulled out a small vile containing a clear liquid. It was well known in the Underground, entitled Flying Poison. This was because the effects it had on its victim was as follows: The drinker would feel as though they were flying through the air, just like a bird. When set free, the victim would try and fly off the ground. And just before they decide to come in for a landing, they will see the 'sun', whatever they see at the time. They will feel compelled to go closer and closer to the sun, until...  
  
Poof! The unfortunate drinker of the potion would spontaneously combust and burn to nothingness. This thought brought a smile to Janet's lips. Oh, how she would love to see Sarah go into a burst of flames.  
  
Suddenly, her expression darkened as thoughts crossed her mind. Why should she do it tonight? Why not torment the human a while longer? It just all seemed too easy and not as much fun if she were to kill Sarah off now.  
  
She smiled as another thought crossed her villainous mind. What she could do is to invite the unsuspecting Jareth to the castle, guards all around the castle, of coarse. She would invite him to dinner, Sarah right across from him. She then would decide upon a 'truce' between the three. She would apologize for her wrongdoings. They would sign the 'treaty', which is what it would appear to be, and then she would propose a toast to the long life and good health of both Jareth and Sarah. After the two lovebirds drank, it would have been to late, and the fast acting poison would kill them both instantly.  
  
Thus, the treaty would transform into a will, one in which Jareth had left all his worldly goods to Janet. Yes, she thought. This was a much better plan than her original one. This is the plan that would work. This way, she would not give Jareth five years to change his mind on anything. That could give him too much time to clear his thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've got it!" exclaimed Herman as he ran through the big double doors of his sons private chambers. "I know where Janet is dwelling!"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Jareth, jumping to his feet. In doing so, he nearly spilled the ink bottle all over the letter he had been writing to some of his cousins. "But that's impossible! We looked East, South, West, and even throughout our own lands! We found nothing!"  
  
"That's because, my simple minded son, we were not thinking big enough!" exclaimed Herman. He took out the map that he had concealed in the arms of his robes and spread it out on the foot of his sons bed. By now, Jareth was next to him.  
  
"See?" exclaimed Herman. "We have searched here, here, and here," he said, jabbing at the map. "But we have found nothing that compared to this type of paper."  
  
"Exactly," nodded Jareth, a serious look on his face. It was only now that Herman noticed how many years Jareth seemed to have aged in just the past few months. "Every type of paper was either too thick, too thin, or not of the same texture as the paper sent to us by Janet."  
  
"Well, that is because the paper is from a rare type of tree, found only here, on this small island, which stands apart from the Underground!" Herman smiled triumphantly, pointing to a small dot on the map that Jareth had never noticed before his father had showed it to him just now.  
  
"La Isla Pequeno?" Jareth asked curiously. "What is that, Spanish?"  
  
"Yes, it is Spanish, meaning the Small Island," said Herman, who was fluent in many languages aside from English, including Spanish, French, and German.  
  
"Well, it certainly suits the island," nodded Jareth. "Great, we shall travel to this island straight away. Let me get my cloak." Jareth headed for his closet, but his father stopped him.  
  
"No. It is not wise of you to do so, son. At least, not alone. It would be very dangerous of you to do so."  
  
"I know, Father," said Jareth, looking rather annoyed. "But I am willing to take that risk. Anything for Sarah and my child that she happens to be carrying right now. Need I remind you that she should be about three months into the pregnancy? And every day, that child grows more and more important to me."  
  
"I know, son," said Herman, walking up to his son and then placing a firm hand oh his shoulder. "That is exactly how I felt when your mother was pregnant with you. And I know how important it is that you get your wife and your soon to be born child back. But any rash movements could only provoke and/or quicken Janet's plans on killing both. Please think about it before you do anything really rash, son."  
  
Jareth nodded, knowing once again that his father was right. He hugged his father for perhaps the first time in ages and then went to tell his mother the news about the island.


	12. Missing You

Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with Labyrinth nor do I suspect that I will.  
  
A/N: I want to thank all those that have reviewed. I just want to tell you how much it means to me knowing that people are actually reading my stories and that you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them.  
  
Sarah looked out of the tiny window that was allotted in her cell. She wondered how much longer she could last. How much longer her baby could hold on. Three months pregnant and she already found herself loving that child as if she had loved it all her life. She could hardly conceive not having the child, nor could she imagine loving it more than she did now. She hadn't even seen what the child looked like, and already she felt as though she would die without it.  
  
To pass the time, Sarah continually found ways to keep busy. She would often times think of names for him, or her, and now she had narrowed it down to three per group. If it was to be a boy, she thought of Joshua David, Toby Nathaniel, or Jareth Jr. But, if it were to be a girl, she leaned toward Christine Marie, Leah Nicole, or perhaps even Alona Marie. She knew that Jareth wanted to name their first girl Sarah, after her, but she wasn't so sure she wanted that.  
  
However, she did have another six months to think about it and now that she was confined, she had even more time to think about it. She just hoped that she lasted her full term; otherwise it would mean disaster not only for the baby, but also for herself and Jareth. They had always dreamed of a baby, and now that they were so close to having one, she could just as easily lose it.  
  
She stared out into the dark blue night and sighed. How she prayed that Jareth would find her soon. She just couldn't wait to get out of there.  
  
"Where are you Jareth?" she asked aloud, still looking at the darkness. "I miss you so much, and I need you. Please find me before something really horrible happens."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In his room, Jareth was held in an uneasy sleep that would not let him go. He tossed and turned as he thought of his beloved Sarah in the clutches of that horrible Janet.  
  
He suddenly awoke with a start. It took him a few minutes before he saw the small goblin maid that was standing next to him, a look of horror mixed with worry was plastered all over her face.  
  
"I have the most distressing news, sir," she said. Fear quickly entered Jareths face. Had something happened to his darling Sarah? Had she been discovered somewhere, dead?  
  
"What has happened to my Sarah?" he commanded. The maid quickly shook her head,  
  
"No, no, it is not Sarah," she said. "It is actually Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and the monster, Ludo."  
  
"Oh no, what has happened to them?" asked Jareth.  
  
"They have gone," said the goblin maid sadly.  
  
"What?" gasped Jareth, quickly getting out of his bed. "But where, when, how, why?" The maid only shrugged.  
  
"I do not know, sir," she said. "They left this." She handed her master a note that they had left.  
  
Jareth grabbed the piece of parchment from the goblin maid and quickly read over it. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Jareth- The others and I have come to the conclusion that you and your father are taking much too long to do what is right. We shall go and find our lovely Sarah and return her to you as soon as possible. Don't bother trying to find us. We shall be back before you can blink. Your loyal goblin servants, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo.  
  
"This is fan-bloody-tastic," he grumbled. "Here, take this to my father and tell him to hurry up. Make sure he reads it immediately and then tell him that I need him to come at once. We've got a female fae to destroy."  
  
A/N2: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try and write more later.


	13. Peter, The Stranger

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing that deals with Labyrinth or the people involved with it. If I did, would I be writing fanfics, now would I?  
  
A/N: I would really like to thank those that really like my stories and that have reviewed. It means so much to me to know that people like my stories. If you didn't, I'd have to quite writing them.  
  
Yes, it was true. Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo had all set out to search for their best friend and beloved queen, Sarah. They had no way of knowing that they were on the right track or not. All they knew was that they had to find their way to La Isla Pequeno, otherwise known as the Small Island. They had discovered this when Hoggle "happened" to be spraying some fairies in the garden that just "happened" to be underneath the very window in which Jareth had spoken with his father.  
  
Sure, it was an inconvenience that took a lot of bravery on Hoggles part, considering he had to pulley himself up to hear what was being said. But Hoggle was one of the finest gardeners in the whole of the Underground, so he left no weed unpicked, no flower unopened, and no unauthorized conversations unheard.  
  
So, this odd looking trio set out to look for La Isla Pequeno, and their Sarah. Of coarse, they had to have the proper disguises for the trip. So Hoggle and Sir Didymus both war cloaks while they just left Ambrotious looking as a normal dog. But Ludo was their ticket to the island.  
  
Just as soon as they had reached a pub, Hoggle made a few inquiries as to a boat they could go on to get to the island. They were in luck when they discovered that the last boat of the evening would be at ten-fifteen. Seeing as it was already nine-forty five, the group quickly bound Ludo's arms and feet, went to the boat's captain, told him they had a prisoner, and was allotted admission to the boat.  
  
When the boat docked, the small band of funny-looking creatures immediately made inquiries to the people of the town if they knew a fae by the name of Janet. Most of them shook their head and continued with their work while others just continued down the road without even bothering to answer  
  
They were just about to give up when a man in a long, brown trench coat and a matching hat called for them to speak with him. He was a man with a chin full of rubble, blue eyes, jet-black hair that was slicked back, and very tanned, very defined, body. He had a black shirt on that matched his black leather jeans. And finally, as though to complete the ensemble, his boots were black rubber.  
  
"I hear you're looking for that fae named Janet?" he said in his gruff voice. The small group nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is very important that we find her," said Hoggle pleadingly. "Are you able to help us?"  
  
"I suppose, for a price," said the man, holding out his hand.  
  
"But we haven't any money," said Hoggle, pulling out his pockets. The others shook their heads as well.  
  
"Well," said the man, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't usually do this, but you seem like am honest bunch. A lost one, but most certainly honest. First, before I agree to help you, you must tell me the reason for your trip to see Janet."  
  
"She has stolen someone from us that is dearly loved and most important," said Hoggle.  
  
"A most beautiful maiden by the name of Sarah," said Sir Didymus.  
  
"Sarah gone," drawled Ludo in his sorrowful tone.  
  
"So, this is not a social visit?" asked the stranger.  
  
"No, most certainly not," huffed Hoggle. "If I could, I'd give that woman a one way ticket to the pits of H-,"  
  
"Sir Hoggle, no need for foul language," said Sir Didymus.  
  
"Excellent," hissed the stranger. "If your soul purpose is to rid yourselves of Janet, then that shall not require a fee." The stranger smiled so that his eyes seemed to glow red with fire.  
  
"You mean, you'll help us for free?" asked Hoggle, rather shocked.  
  
"If it means getting back at that murderous witch, then yes," smirked the stranger. "This way," he said, beckoning the small group to follow him.  
  
"Well, mightn't we at least know thy name?" asked Sir Didymus. The man stopped, turned his shoulder so he was talking over his shoulder, and uttered one word.  
  
"Peter!"  
  
"Come on, father, I want to go now," beckoned Jareth impatiently.  
  
"I'm coming son, I'm coming," called Herman, still trying to pull both his shoes on as he ran. "You know how difficult it is for me to wake up in the middle of the night. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know?"  
  
"Excuse me, your highness," said the same maiden that had woken him up.  
  
"What is it now?" asked Jareth, obviously irritated.  
  
"You have another note," said the maid. Jareth sighed and swiped the letter from the goblin angrily.  
  
"What is it with all these notes?" he complained, ripping the envelope open. "If it didn't interfere with the magic in the Underground, I might have taken Sarah up on that cell phone idea." He quickly read over the letter and a frown appeared on his face.  
  
"What is the matter son?" asked Herman, seeing the look on his sons face.  
  
"It's from Janet," said Jareth.  
  
"Well, what does she want?" asked Herman.  
  
"She wants me to go over there for dinner," said Jareth. "She says it would be in mine and Sarah's best interest to go. What do you think, father?" Herman took the note from his sons' hand, read it over, and then shook his head.  
  
"Oh, I don't know son," he sighed, rubbing his head. "With Janet, you can never tell. Whether it is a joke or whether it is serious, I know one thing is certain. I do not have a good feeling about this. I know either way, whether you ignore it or not, it'll be disastrous."  
  
"That is what I am afraid of," sighed Jareth. He bit his lower lip as he thought.  
  
"Well, son? Will you accept the invitation?" Jareth thought a moment.  
  
"...Yes, I think I shall." 


	14. Preperations

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing that deals with Labyrinth or anything else that you might recognize in this story.

A/N: I am so sorry that I have not updated in like, forever and a day, but I have been really busy and I just got a new computor for the house and... yeah, it's crazy, isn't it?

"Are you sure that we will be able to pull it off?" asked Hoggle. The small group of friends, including the newcomer, had gone to a small cottage that gave a new meaning to out of the way. Peter had comforted them all with food and alcohol, but they hardly ate. Now, they were just sitting around a wooden table, planning how they were to get to Sarah.

"Of coarse we can pull it off," said the man. "We'll fight our way into Janet's castle or we shall die trying." Hoggle gulped, Ludo whimpered, Sir Didymus yelped and Ambrotious began to shake under the table.

"Die?" squeaked Hoggle.

"Well, erm, yes, Sir Hoggle," said Sir Didymus. "We are sworn to do our duty as defenders of the fair and innocent, such as our Lady, Sarah."

"That's what I like to hear," smiled Peter.

"Ludo scared," said Ludo.

"There, there, Sir Ludo," said Sir Didymus as he pat his friend on the arm. "We, your brothers, shall be here for you. There is no need for you to worry." But everyone knew, though no one would dare say it, that this could easily be the last battle that they ever engage in, and not just because of their retirement. This plan that they had made could be the last one they see in their lifetime as they put their lives on the line. But it was well worth the effort to save their beloved Sarah from death, or even worse. Everyone wanted to see the brith of her first child, and the heir to the goblin throne.

Sarah played around with the little food that she was getting. Yes, she was desperately hungry. But she found herself trying to prolong her meals so that the time between this one and the next might not seem so long. Just then, the door to her cell opened and Janet walked in, a great, big smile on her face.

"I have come to unlock your chains," she says, holding up a key.

"You are letting me go?" asked Sarah hopefully. "I can go home now?"

"After tonight, I shall let you go," she smiled, releasing Sarah from her bonds.

"But why can't I go right now?" asked Sarah. "I really need to get back to Jareth. He must be so worried about me."

"Well, there is no need, for Jareth is coming here, my dear," smiled Janet. Sarah knew that smile and could tell that Janet was up to something.

"Why are you allowing me to go?" asked Sarah. "Are there no strings attatched? Nothing for us to pay?"

"My dear, I know I was so cruel to you and to Jareth," said Janet, managing a saddened look. "But now I see that I was in the wrong completely and am willing to make up for it completely." Sarah looked at her suspiciously. This could not be the same Janet that had held her captive for so long. And now that Sarah was nearly four months pregnant, and her stomach had begun to show it, she was hearing that she could go, no quesions asked. This seemed more than a little suspicious, so Sarah felt she had a right not to trust this woman.

"You can trust me, my dear," said Janet, as though she had read her thoughts. "If you can't, may I be stricken dead at this very moment."

"Let us hope that you are telling the truth," said Sarah.

"Come, let me show you where you can stay until Jareth arrives tonight," said Janet, placing her hand on Sarah's back and guiding her out of the room. This caused chills to run up and down Sarah's back. She did not know whether or not this woman was being truthful or not. And now, as she allowed herself to be guided, she hoped that it was true that Jareth really would come tonight. Otherwise, she knew that something was most certinly wrong.

Jareth prepared to go to Janet's castle. He could not imagine what Janet was planning, so he knew that he had to be on his guard constantly. He just wanted to get in, rescue Sarah, get out, and go back home. He wouldn't mind to get passed the dinner part and just bring his expectant bride home. As he clasped his cloak around his neck, his heart began to break for the millionth time in the past four months or so. Her smile, her eyes, the way she walked... Everything about her was everything that he had missed and he longed to hold her in his arms once again. He just hoped that Janet would keep to her promise and allow him to take Sarah home. But if he knew Janet like the thought he did, he knew that there was most certainly something behind this charade. Something horrible in it's nature, something that he dreaded to find out.


	15. Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own anything with Labyrinth or anything else. Well, except for the plot and a few of the characters that you don't know already.

A/N: Probably only two or three more chapters. I dunno exactly how many. It just depends on how much I wanna put in each chapter.

Sarah had kept an extra close eye on Janet. Even though she could not do anything without suffering some serious consequences should she try and leave, she knew that she had to be on her guard for the rest of the day. No one could be cured that quickly. Janet was planning something and Sarah knew it. Even though Janet had showed her to a wonderfully decorated room to prepare for dinner that night, Sarah wasn't in the mood to have dinner. At least, not with Janet. Of coarse she was starving and wanted to eat more than anything, but Janet was not the type of fae that you accepted things from. Her food was probably laced with something horrible.

Just then, there was a knock on her window. Who could be out there? Going to her window, she saw the last person she would have expected to see.

"Hoggle!" she exclaimed. He quickly signaled for her to open the door and she willingly complied. He climbed through the open window with a sigh of relief and Sarah could see why. It was at least fifty feet to the ground.

"You've come to rescue me again," she said gleefully. She hugged the dwarf and this time he let her. "Just as loyal as ever, Hoggle, you have come and helped me when I needed you most. Where are the others?" She had now lowered her voice to a conspiritating level.

"Don't worry, Sarah," whispered Hoggle. "Everything will be fine if you just refuse everything that Janet offers you and you listen to Jareth."

"Jareth's here?" gasped Sarah. She felt a wave of relief flood over her as Hoggle smiled and nodded.

"We met up with him just a few hours ago. It's a long story," he added, seeing the confused look on Sarah's face. "Now, I have to go now. I'm glad to see all is well," he smiled, looking at her stomach.

"Thank you, Hoggle," smiled Sarah, hugging him once again. "You have always been such a great friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I must go now, but remember what I am telling you. Let Jareth handle the situation. He'll make everything turn out just fine in the end, you'll see. And don't drink or eat anything. I guarantee that it is poison. I saw Janet hand a vile to the cooks." Without another word, Hoggle climbed down the vine that he had climbed up in the first place and disappeared into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah quickly made her way to the dining area where she was to meet Janet and her husband for dinner. She longed to see her husband again, more than anything else in the world. All she wanted to do was to wait out the rest of her pregnancy in the comforts of her home with the one that she loved most of all. But she knew that she had to get through tonight before she could even wish for the outcomet that she longed for. She would have to be as plesant as ever to Janet, no matter what.

She entered the diningroom and was instantly greeted with a much wanted site.

"Jareth," she breathed. She ran to her husband and embraced him. He smiled as he hugged her as well.

"I'm glad to see you as well, darling," he smiled. He pulled back.

"What is wrong, Jareth?" asked Sarah.

"I just don't want to hurt you in your delicate condition, darling," smiled Jareth, patting Sarah's stomach gently with his hand. "I don't want to hurt the baby now." Sarah faked a smile. Of coarse, leave it to Jareth to be concerned for the safety of the baby at a time like this, she thought.

"Ah, Jareth, you are here," smiled Janet as she took her place at the head of the table. She wore a black sequened dress that went to the floor and had a low cut in the front, much to the dismay of Sarah. She was obviously trying to steal Jareth from her one last time before they left.

"Janet," said Jareth, very cordially. Sarah couldn't remember the last time she had seen him act so coldly towards another.

"Won't you please sit down?" she offered.

"For a moment," muttered Jareth. He sat down tensly and waved for Sarah to do the same, only across the table from him. She obeyed, remembering Hoggle's words. Jareth knew what he was doing, so she would just have to trust him.

"I just wanted to say that I bare no hard feelings whatsoever on you two being together," Janet started. "And, I would just like to add that what's done is done. In fact, I think this calls for a toast!" She clapped her hands twice, producing a goblin maid from a corner. She carried three drinks and set each one down in front of them. Janet raised her glass once the maid had gone.

"A toast, to the happy couple! May you live long and prosper!" Sarah placed the cup to her lips, but pretended to drink. She saw the smug look on Janets face when she saw the married couple drink. It really horrified Sarah when she saw Jareth actually drink from the cup. Didn't Hoggle tell him not to drink from the cup? Did he know? Tears sprang to her eyes when she saw Jareth devour the drink and then lick his lips.

"Jareth, stop!" she called. Janet could be heard, laughing maniaclly.

"You're too late, you foolish girl," she laughed, standing up. "The poison will take affect in a matter of seconds, as will yours. All three of you shall die within minutes."

"Two things," smiled Jareth. "For one thing, Sarah didn't drink. And for another thing, I am not Jareth!" With that, he spun around several times and when he finally stopped, he turned into a strange looking man with blue eyes and slick, black hair.

"Peter," gasped Janet. Sarah could hardly contain the scream that threatened to escape her lips.

"Yes my dear, it is I, Peter," he smiled.

"But no, I-I thought I killed you," gasped Janet.

"So you thought," said Peter, quirking a brow. "But after that last dose of poison you gave me failed to kill me. It only made me stronger. I've come back to make sure you never married for money again!" He looked up and yelled, "NOW!"

A/N2: Uh oh, what will happen? Dun dun dun. Hehehehehe. Hope you guys liked it. Two more chapters to go.


	16. The Battle

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. I own nothing dealing with Labyrinth and I know that you know that and as long as you know that I know that I don't own anything that is not mine, everything shall be fine, right?

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for everything that you've said about my stories. It makes me feel good. Thank you so so so much, everybody.

Just then, Hoggle dropped from the rafters above while Sir Didymus, Ambrotious, and Ludo charged their way through the dining room door, scores of rocks following closely behind them. And suddenly, a nearby window shattered into tiny pieces as Jareth broke into it. Janet began to scream for her servents.

"Give it up, Janet!" called Peter. "You've been outwitted and you have no way out!"

"It's not over yet!" cried Janet. "For I, too, have a few tricks up my sleeves. NOW!" At least twenty goblin warriors entered the room, their spears drawn. Peter made a dive for Janet, but was brought back down by three goblins. Jareth made an attempt for Sarah, but Janet sent a spell that caused Jareth to fight with an invisible force. He could not see who or even what was attacking him, but he tried desperately to force it off. It was quite a sight to be seen fighting something that you couldn't even see.

"Ludo, send the rocks out now!" commanded Hoggle. Ludo let out a loud rumble that brought the rocks forward. But for every goblin that fell to the ground because of them, ten rocks would explode, leaving nothing but small stones and pebbles no bigger than a small dot.

"Come with me, fair maiden," said Sir Didymus as he took Sarah's hand.

"I can't, Jareth needs my help," said Sarah, looking teary-eyed at her husband.

"But it is not seemly that you should do so in your condition, my lady," protested Sir Didymus. "You could easily hurt the little baby."

"I don't care," pouted Sarah. Without waiting for the dog to further protest, she pulled her hand from his grasp, and started for her husband.

"Uh-uh, not so fast," called Janet, grabbing her wrist and twisting it behind her back. "Allow me to show you the way out. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." She placed a great deal of emphasis on the last word as she tightened her grip and twisted Sarah's arms even further.

"No need, your royal pain in my arseness," spat Sarah, hitting Janet in the face with the back of her free hand. This freed her first hand and she turned around. "I'm through with this lousy damsel in distress business. With that, she began to attack Janet.

"Let me go," grumbled Peter as he tried to force the twenty or so goblins that had accumulated around him. They were now tying him together, but with great difficulty. "I swear that I shall have your heads for this."

"I feel like a bloody fool," cried Jareth, swinging wildly into thin air. "I can't even find who I'm supposed to be fighting."

"OUCH!" cried Sarah. She grabbed at her stomach in pain. Janet was now holding out her hand, which showed that she now had power over Sarah's pain. She was now making sure that the protective place of the baby would really hurt.

"I told you I would rather die before I would see a human wench have my Jareth's baby!" she cried. She twisted her hand so that Sarah was now on the floor, curled up in a little ball, clutching her stomach in the greatest pain that she had ever felt in her entire life. Her eyes and mouth expressed exactly how hurt she was.

"And now, for the grand finale," sneered Janet. She pulled both her hands above her head in an attempt to get as much leverage as she possibly could before she could give a huge blow to her greatest enemy. Sarah's eyes filled with horrer as she saw the crazed fae that had tortured the past four months of her life and made living even undesirable prepare herself to strike. The look of anger and hatred was now present in this fae and Sarah could feel the icy breath of death come upon not only herself but her unborn child as well.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Janet, lunging her hands forward for the attack. Sarah readied herself for the attack, whatever it might be, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see her beloved husband, Jareth, standing before her, hands raised in a counter attack. With a powerful thrust, Jareth forced Janet to fly up against the wall and then to the ground.

"No one touches my wife without suffering my wrath!" he cried. Janet felt the back of her head and gasped when she felt the warm trickle of her own blood begin to spill out. Before she could even think of getting up, Jareth hit her with another spell, which knocked her out cold. He turned and ran to his wife and, stooping beside her, felt her cheek.

"Sarah, Sarah," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now that you're here," smiled Sarah weakly. By now, the others had taken care of the goblins and were watching the two talk.

"We'll get you to someone who could look at the baby and tell us if it is alright or not," smiled Jareth. Then, he looked at Peter. "I want to thank you, Peter, for everything that you have done."

"My pleasure, sir," the man said respectfully, bowing. "But I must admit I had my own reasons for wanting her defeated."

"I don't mind the reasons," smiled Jareth. "But now, we must get Sarah to a doctor or someone that knows something about babies..."

A/N2: I just wanted to say that there is only one chapter more. I hope you guys liked this one. The next and last chapter shoud be very fun to write, indeed.


	17. A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I know I know I know. I own nothing, so I'll just get right to the point. Okay?

A/N: I dedicate this last chapter from Brittany, otherwise known as Rainqueenoflaby! You have been one of my very few constant readers. In fact, you've been there since the start and have read at least one chapter to every one of my stories, all seven of them. And that's a lot for me. Have fun and enjoy this next chapter.

Malya looked down at the now sleeping Sarah. She was somewhat experianced in this area, just enough to see if the baby was alright. She walked quickly and quietly out of the room, closed the door, and looked at a very anxious Jareth.

"Well, is she alright?" asked Jareth. Malya smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she is just fine," she smiled. Jareth sighed with relief. "The baby's a little shaken up, so Sarah will have to rest a little. Give her a couple of days and everything shall be back to normal. Also, Sarah is a little undernourished, so if I were you, I'd feed her at least every two hours and in fairly good proportions. She's too skinny for a pregnant woman. Understand?"

"Yes I do, and thank you very much, Malya," smiled Jareth. Malya courtsied.

"My pleasure, sire," she said.

"You may call me Jareth, if you like," smiled Jareth. "I would like to ask you something. Would you like to be the baby's aunt?" Before Malya could say a word, she was suddenly transformed into her former state of a normal human teen. She had long, brown curly hair, dark brown eyes, and was not really tall, but not too short for seventeen either. She gasped and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, thank you so much sire- erm, Jareth." She hugged him tightly and he smiled. "Me, an aunt. I can hardly wait." She then proceeded to run through the castle, telling everyone in her sight that she was an aunt to the new baby that was to come.

"What a strange girl," he chuckled to himself. Then, he entered the room to watch his sleeping wife.

_Five months later........._

"Push, Sarah, push," cried Malya. Sarah clutched her husbands hand as she desperately tried to push what felt like a giant watermelon out of something the size of a lemon. "Okay, relax." Sarah relxed a bit and began to breath heavily.

"Oh Jareth... I just can't do this," she huffed.

"Yes you can, darling, I have faith in you," said Jareth. He kissed her forehead as another maid tried to wet her face with a washcloth.

"Okay, Sarah, I'm gonna need just one more big push," said Malya. "You can do it!" Sarah pushed one last push before collapsing on her pillow. There was a loud piercing scream and Sarah smiled. She might have been sweating and she may have been out of breath, but she had done it.

"Oh," smiled Malya, looking at the small baby in the blanket she had found to wrap it in. "Sarah, Jareth, say hello to your precious baby girl." Sarah took the baby from Malya and they both smiled. Jareth kissed Sarah once more on the forehead as she began to cry tears of joy.

"You did it, my love," Jareth smiled.

"Jareth.." smiled Sarah. "I love this baby so much, but if you ever get me pregnant again, I WILL kill you. That was just too painful for words." Jareth chuckled.

"I promise I will do my best," smiled Jareth.

"What's her name?" asked Malya. She felt that what they were talking about wasn't all too appropriate for her to hear.

"Yes, my dear, what is our daughters name?" asked Jareth, looking at his wife.

"... I think, she looks like a Brittany Elizabeth," she said. Jareth smiled.

"That is a perfect name indeed..." he said. He looked at Sarah and kissed her, this time on the lips.

FIN


End file.
